Don't Forget
by Jeck
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic dedicated to my good friend, Sara, for her birthday. Enjoy, Palexy goodness awaits for all!


Hey there! Can you guess what this is? Palex! YAY! M-kay... let's see here!

I do not own Degrassi. If I did, it wouldn't be aloud to be aired on TV. Anyway, nor do I own this song, it is property of Default and their company.

Okay, now that that's done. This is a Palex oneshot songfic dedicated to a really good friend of mine, Sara, for her birthday... which I missed by a few days. Sorry Sara! This story takes place after Lexicon of Love, but before the Alex vs. Hazel subplot episode whose name I suddenly forgot. It's probably around I Against I. Yeah, that works. That's the ticket! So review! Now, this is a oneshot... there will be no continuation of this story. Understood? If I get one more PM or comment asking me to continue it... GRRRRR!!!! Let's not go there! So enjoy, and Happy Birthday Sara (aka Gothic Goddess). And this song is "Count On Me" by Default! Can't forget that part!

**_Don't Forget_**

Paige shivered in the cold night air, but stopped once she felt the warm embrace from her acid tongued, raven haired beauty from the wrong side of the tracks. Paige leaned her head into Alex's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"We've been waiting for hours." Alex chuckled.

"Baby, it's only been fifteen minutes." She replied. Paige sighed again as the line moved forward.

"I don't understand how a gay bar can be so popular." Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, just being with you is enough for me." Paige looked up to see Alex's face starring down at her.

"I love you too." Paige whispered as she leaned up and kissed her.

_I know that life ain't always good to you._

_I've seen exactly what it's put you through_

_Thrown you around and turned you upside down_

After ten more minutes of waiting, the couple entered the club to see it was packed with so many people. Alex turned to Paige.

"How much do you want to bet half these people aren't even gay?" Paige held her hand to her ear.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT TO BET HALF THE PEOPLE IN HERE AREN'T EVEN GAY?"

"YOU WANT TO PLAY WHAT?" Alex shook her head in defeat.

"Nevermind…"

_And so you, you got to thinking there was no way out_

_You started sinking and it pulled you down_

Paige went straight for the dance floor with Alex trailing not too far behind. Once they got close to the middle, Paige stopped and turned to Alex. She wordlessly wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and began to dance. Alex smiled, and lost herself in the music and Paige. Their bodies were immediately pressed up against each other in the crowded room. Alex was so lost in the music that she almost didn't notice when some guy bumped into Paige and sent her tumbling to the floor, but luckily, Alex was there to grab her.

_It may be tough you've got to get back up_

Paige smiled as she felt Alex's strong arms wrap around her and lift her back up to her feet. Moments later, the two were lost in each others bodies again. Hundreds of people, two bodies, one song, one love, one dance.

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me_

_Cause' I will carry you till you carry on_

The people around them were ignorant and would mindless bump into the two girls every so often, but they were so wrapped up in their own little world that their dance was never interrupted again. With that one dance, they came alive in a way that left them feeling drunk without drinking.

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me_

_To hold you till the healing is done_

Hours passed them by, but they never slowed their dance down. Their hot, heavy breathing increased with every minute that flew by and they danced.

_And every time you fall apart_

_Well you can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me_

_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

Finally, when the club's population began to decrease and the night began to fade away, Alex stopped.

"I…need…water…" She breathed out. Paige nodded as she pushed her hair out of her face, noting how some of her golden locks stuck to her forehead from the sweat she'd worked up. She'd have to shower when she got home. They walked over to the bar, hand and hand, but the bartender was nowhere to be seen.

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you_

"Well, it's getting kind of late… maybe I should take you back home." Alex mumbled when she realized that waiting for the bartender was a waste of time.

"Sounds good to me." Paige replied weakly. The two left the club as the dance floor cleared of the remaining people in the club.

_I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times_

_I'd love to be the light that finds you_

Alex pulled out her car keys as they approached an orange car waiting for the in the almost completely empty parking lot.

"I still can't believe that Jay let you borrow his car." Paige said as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, neither can I, but I know Jay's a really good guy under his badass attitude."

_I see a silver lining on your cloud_

Alex pulled into the Michalchuk's driveway 20 minutes later.

"Thanks for a wonderful night." Paige kissed Alex goodnight and got out of the car. Not even four steps towards her front door, she collapsed. Alex leaped out of the car and ran to her fallen girlfriend.

"Paige!" She cried.

_I'll pick you up whenever you fall down_

_Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

Paige sat up, her head in her hands.

"My head… so dizzy…" Alex lifted Paige off the ground and supported the girl as she began to make her way to the doorway.

"It's probably just from all that dancing we did. Let's get you inside."

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

As Alex laid Paige safely down onto her bed, Dylan came rushing in with a glass of water.

"You're probably just dehydrated. Drink this." He muttered, handing the glass over to Paige. She nodded and gulped down half the glass of water in seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Paige." Alex said as she turned for the door.

"Alex?" Paige whispered.

"Yeah?" Alex replied, turning back to meet Paige's baby blue orbs.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Night, babe."

_You can count on me_

_'Cause I will carry you till you carry on_

The next day, Paige parked her white van in the parking lot outside of Degrassi. Alex was already sitting on the steps of the school, waiting patiently for her girlfriend.

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

Paige slung her bag over her shoulders and approached the brunette.

"Good morning, baby." She said happily as she pecked Alex on the cheek and sat down beside her.

"Good morning is an oxymoron. Speaking of morons, I got a call from Spinner last night." Paige raised her eyebrow.

"And how does that play into our conversation now?"

"Oxymoron… moron… Spinner. Seems to make plenty sense to me." Paige rolled her eyes this time.

"Anyway, your brother told Marco what happened last night and Marco happened to be at the Dot and Dylan happened to be on speakerphone. Needless to say, Spinner wasn't happy. He thinks I tried to kill you." Alex turned to look at Paige, who began laughing at the thought.

"Hey, wasn't that easy to convince him that I didn't hurt you, you know. In fact, he refuses to even believe that I helped you."

_Well you can count on me_

_To hold you till the healing is done_

"Well hun, the truth is, it is kinda your fault."

"Um, how is that now?" Alex asked, completely perplexed at the thought.

"Who was it that I was dancing with for hours at the club last night?"

"Doesn't count, I practically had panting my name out like a dog." Paige blushed hard and paused to look around to see if anyone had overheard Alex's comment.

"You do realize that anyone could be listening to our conversation right now." Alex smirked.

"Let them hear all they want, there's really nothing they can do about it. And if it makes you feel any better, you can bury your head in my shoulder to hide from all the staring that people are doing right now."

_And every time you fall apart_

_Well you can hide here in my arms_

"You know, I really hate it when you do that."

"But you love me anyway." Paige stood up.

"That I do, but I wouldn't be too happy with you if we missed class. Come on." Alex didn't move.

"I'm skipping today. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Then why did you even come to school today at all?" It was Alex's turn to stand up and she brushed her jeans off.

"Well if you must know, I didn't want you to worry that Chad had gotten to me or anything. You really can't miss any more school if you're getting into Banting after all." Paige nodded and they kissed good-bye.

_And you can count on me_

_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

School let out and Paige exited the school with Hazel by her side.

"So what are you doing tonight? Going to the club again with Alex, maybe?" Hazel asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I don't know. Not clubbing, that's for sure. I got dehydrated last night from all our dancing." Paige said, smiling to herself as she remembered the night before.

"Wonderful. Well if you're not doing anything…" Hazel began, but was cut off when Paige's cell phone went off.

"Sorry Haze… just give me a second." Hazel nodded silently as Paige flipped her phone open.

"Hello? Oh, hey baby!" Paige mouthed 'Alex' to Hazel, who nodded.

"And who else would you be calling 'baby'…" Hazel muttered under her breath.

_So you can live today_

"Huh? Well, nothing yet. You're not thinking of going to the club again, are you? Uh-huh… well that's a relief. Yeah, I did have an awesome time though, don't get me wrong. Around 8-ish then? Okay… Chad isn't going to be home, is he? Okay, see you tonight then. Love you too, bye-bye."

_Seems so long to yesterday_

Paige closed her phone and turned to Hazel.

"Okay, listen, I was going to cancel on Alex, but… she said she had something special planned for tonight. So, how about Marco, you, and I go out to shopping and a movie tomorrow night." Hazel nodded.

"As long as Alex doesn't come. Sorry Paige, but Alex and I don't get along too well." Paige nodded.

_Keep on counting on me_

"I wish you guys would, but I understand. Tomorrow night will be a friend's night out, okay?" Hazel agreed and the two friends went their separate ways.

_To carry you till you carry on_

_Carry on_

Paige smoothed out her blouse as she approached Alex's apartment. Alex had asked if she could come over around 8, but she had been so excited that she had arrived at 7:45. She paused when she reached the oak door, its color faded after many long years, before she knocked lightly. Moments later, Alex opened the door with a sleepy look on her face.

"Um… hey, I'm a little early." Paige said slowly. Alex blinked before looking in the clock inside.

"Oh, god damnit! Mom forgot to set the clocks forward for daylight's saving time again. Real sorry about this Paige, I thought I had another hour before you came over." Paige smiled and wrapped her girlfriend in a hug.

"I don't care; I just want some time with my Lexi." Alex smiled and leaned down to kiss Paige.

_You know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

"Sorry for my manners. Come on in. It's still a little dirty… I didn't quiet get to finish cleaning since I just woke up from my nap." Alex mumbled to Paige as she scratched the back of her head and yawned. Paige entered the apartment and immediately walked into Alex's room with Alex following behind her.

_You can count on me cause_

_I will carry you till you carry on_

"So… um, you said you had something special planned for tonight?" Paige asked shyly. Alex scratched her chin for a minute before leaving the room.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot for a moment, still half asleep, you know. I got something special for tonight." She called from the kitchen.

"Okay, but what's so special about tonight?" Alex's head peeked in through the doorway.

"You mean you don't know what today is? What it stands for?" Paige giggled and shook her head. Alex's head disappeared for a moment, but reappear seconds later with a box. She set the box down on her bed and pulled two plates and two forks out from underneath of it.

"What's this for?" Paige asked, still extremely confused. Alex smirked.

"Close your eyes." Paige closed her eyes and listened as Alex opened the box besides her.

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me_

_To hold you till the healing is done_

Paige felt Alex's lips brush against hers, but before she could kiss back, Alex pulled away.

"Okay… open your eyes." Paige opened her eyes to see a chocolate cheesecake sitting the white box Alex had brought in with 'Happy 1 Month Anniversary' written on it sloppily in blue icing, to match Paige's eyes. Alex looked down to the floor.

_And every time you fall apart_

_Well you can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me_

_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

"I know it's not much and it's really not much of an occasion, but since is the first relationship I was ever really serious about…" Before Alex could finish, Paige's lips were pressed up against her own. When she pulled away, Alex was completely lost for words. Paige smiled and looked devilishly at the cheesecake.

"I really shouldn't be eating this… it'll make me fat."

"I'd still love you. Besides, Marco told me it was your favorite."

"You've been asking?"

"Maybe…" The two girls laughed and dug into the cheesecake. The next hour was filled with laughing, eating, and a whole lot of love until the cheesecake was completely gone. Paige laid back down next to Alex who looked as if she was beginning to fall back asleep.

"Thanks Alex… this was the best one month anniversary I've ever had. You really shouldn't have." Alex kissed Paige on the nose before falling back to her former position.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. You're just so damn irresistible. Besides, I have one last thing for you." Paige sat up as Alex grabbed a tiny box that had been sitting on her bedside table the entire time and had gone unnoticed by Paige until now. She smiled.

"I know we're in love and all, Alex, but I'm not ready for marriage yet." She joked. Alex chuckled.

"Dream on. Just open it though." Paige took the small box from Alex and slowly opened the box. Inside was a small silver locket on a chain.

"Alex… this… this is beautiful!" Paige cried out as she took it out of the box. She opened the locket to find a picture of the two of them at movie premiere and another picture of them taken by Marco at school. On the back, the words 'I'm always here for you' were inscribed. Tears welled up in Paige's eyes and she looked up from the locket to Alex.

"I worked overtime today to pay for the cheesecake since all my other money that I made went towards that." Alex said softly. Paige smiled and hugged Alex.

"I love you more than anything… you're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"I thought I was the only girlfriend you ever had." Paige smiled.

"I guess you've got me on that one." They kissed again before laying down for bed. Paige was asleep in minutes, but Alex starred down at her sleeping face for a moment.

"I love you too… more than you'll ever know…" She whispered before she also fell into a deep sleep.

_Remember life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_That you can count on me to_

_Hold you till that feeling is gone_

Alex woke up… alone. She had had that dream again. It had been a year ago that Alex and Paige celebrated their one month anniversary and it pained Alex just to remember it… today would have been their one year anniversary, but Alex had to go fuck things up. Maybe she hadn't thought things through too clearly, because a career at this point seemed unless if she didn't have someone to share her success with.

Truth be told, she missed Paige dearly and scolded herself everyday for what she had done, but that was the past and Paige probably already had some handsome hunk boyfriend at the college of her dreams, Banting. To Alex, waking up everyday alone just wasn't worth it and she had thought many times about calling Paige or even traveling all the way out to Kingston to beg for forgiveness from Paige, but her pride refused to let her dwell on it for long.

Alex rolled over and looked at the clock. It blinked 6:57am at her in big red letters. She sighed in disgust at the reminder that it was a school day and she had to get up, but before she could think any farther, the phone rang. Alex reached for the phone, but stopped suddenly. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and thought she'd just let the machine pick it up. She stood up and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

'This is Alex Nunez. I'm not at my phone so please leave a message and I'll get back to you later. Bye.' Alex forcefully poured toothpaste all over her toothbrush and jammed it into her mouth, suddenly angry at the world. Today could have been a happy day for her, but it wasn't.

'Hey Alex, its Paige. I know it's kind of early and you're probably still asleep, but I wanted to try and catch you now since I've got morning classes coming up. sigh I know you know what today is… or could have been…' Alex began to run the toothbrush over her teeth harder and faster than she normally would. When she went to spit it out, she saw red mixed with the normal white minty toothpaste she owned.

'But I was hoping you would meet me for dinner tonight… maybe we could start over again, if you were okay with that. You know… I really miss you, Alex. I never stopped loving you and it breaks my heart every time I look at the locket you gave me.' Alex reentered her bedroom and sat back down on her bed and starred intently at her phone. There was a sniff on the other end.

'But who am I fooling; you've probably moved on already and aren't answering your phone because you're with her. If that's the case, just ignore this sad attempt at a 'take me back' and delete this message.' Alex sighed and picked up the phone.

"I'll take you back, but only if you'll have me." She said, tears running freely down her face.

_Remember life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_That you can count on me to_

_Hold you till that feeling is gone_

_**The End**_

So what do you think? Review! I love reviews! R & R!


End file.
